Dark Forces Rising
by fluteplayer01
Summary: Rick Payne returns, Jim dies, and to top it off dark forces are coming. How will Melinda handle it? Will be Melinda/Rick in later chapters. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Ghost Whisperer or any of the characters.

R&R please. This is my first Ghost Whisperer story.

**

* * *

**

Rick's POV

Tomorrow we were leaving, returning home. We were all excited, me more than others. I missed Grandview, the smell, the feel, every little detail. I missed my friends, especially Melinda, who was part of the reason I left.

We were really good friends, and I liked her a lot, much more than I should. I was falling in love with her, which could never amount to anything, she was married. Kate, my wife, had cheated on me, while we were married. I found out until later after she died. It had hurt too much; I could never put anyone through that, so I left.

Grandview holding too many hard memories was another reason for leaving. The reason I gave Melinda was that it was a chance of a lifetime, which was only a slim part of why I left.

"Hey, you OK Professor Payne?" one of the younger professors asked, entering the artifact tent, "you zoned out again."

That had been happening alot since we arrived, ecpecially the last few months. "Oh, hi Julie, I'm fine. Just thinking, I can't wait to see everyone again, after three years." I tell her as I begin to inspect a statue I was holding once again. We had found this statue recently, since we found it I had inspected it probably a hundred times, and was no closer to figuring out what it was. It was small, black, if you would glanced you would have thought it a rock. Though when you picked it up and begun to inspect it you could feel features etched into the rock.

"I know what you mean, it has been son long since I saw my parents, brothers, sister, and friends. Postcards, letters, and such are nice, but nothing like the real person." She says. I knew what she meant, I had a few letters, postcards and such from everyone, but it was not like actually being there. They couldn't tell me what was going on. With how long it took to get the letter, postcard, whatever, it was long over, so no use repling about what was going on.

"You figure out its secrets yet?" Julie asked, noticing me holding the statue once again.

I gave a silent shake of my head to indicate a no, I felt drawn to this statue, but I couldn't explain why or what this statue was, it became more perplexing each day.

"You should see if they will let you keep it. I think they planned on tossing it." She informed me.

"I heard that, haven't got around to asking. With leaving tomorrow I guess I better go ask." I said, exiting the tent to find Zack, one of the few people catalloging things that I got along with.

_A Few Minutes Later_

It didn't take long to find him, he was in one of either three tents all the time, his, the artifact, and the tent they were catalloging the artifacts in.

He noticed me coming, and the statue I was carring. "Hey," I said when I got close enough for him to hear.

"Take it," he said returning to his work, "The statue, take it, we decided to toss it."

"Thanks," I say turning to leave.

"One question though," he said turning back to me, "Why do you want it? You are not the kind of person to want something for no reason."

"I'm not sure, I feel drawn to it. But, you're right, I don't want something without a good reason."

_The Next Day_

We were traveling down the mountain when it happened.

We were all in the jeep, laughing, telling stories about what we did. We had traveled down the mountain eve hit a bad svery week, we knew the rough spots. We may hit a bad spot, something in the road, a ghost, who knows, we didn't.

The jeep flipped, I was threw out, along with my stuff. Hitting the ground hard, and begun to roll a good distance down when I finally went sideways enough to stop, but it was too late, when I hit the ground I was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to ****Fanofoldtvshows and ghostwhispererintraining for the reviews!**

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost whisperer**

* * *

The first thing I noticed was how dark and cold it was. The second thing was by body lying a few feet away. The third thing I felt was the light appearing.

I felt it appear behind me. When I turned to see it, it was more beautiful than I had ever imagined. Then they all appeared one-by-one, Mom, dad, and Kate. Kate had appeared closer than the rest. I was happy, I missed them all a lot. I was so happy, I was speechless.

"The great Rick Payne," Kate said smiling, "speechless. Who would have thought?"

"Hey, K…Kate." I managed to get out, "Mom, dad. I miss you all so much." Then started walking toward them and the light.

"NO!" Kate said forcefully, making me stop, "Now is not your time. They need you, _She _needs you."

"Who? Who needs me? Why?" I ask baffled.

"_She _does, you will know with time." Kate told me. I felt a tug, very light pulling me away from those I loved.

"What's going on?" I ask, trying to find answers.

"It is time for you to go. You will know why in time. I love you Rick." She tells me, and then they and the light vanished. Everything was black again.

I jerked my eyes open, my heart was beating rapidly. "What happened?" I ask to nobody in particular. Good thing to, nobody was there. I began to replay the events in my head, getting up, getting in the jeep, talking laughing, then…then…nothing.

How had I got on the ground? Where was the rest of the crew?

Then I felt it…the statue…in my hand. How had it got there? He didn't have it in his hand while in the jeep. He didn't remember taking it out. When had it gotten there?

Grandview- The Next Day

Melinda's POV

"Where is he?" I asked myself again for probably the thousandth time. Rick was supposed to return today and he had asked me to pick him up. He had sent a letter a while back with the day, time, and flight when he found out when he was returning, and I had agreed to pick him up.

I was here, waiting on him, but he never left the plane. Everyone else exited. I had even asked the flight attendants if anyone else were on board, nobody.

A million thought were running through my head, simultaneously over and over. 'Had he decided to stay? Was he forced to stay? Was his returning home postponed? Had something happened? Was he injured? Killed? Was it because he knew about my gift, like Andrea?'

Same As It Never Was Antiques -Thirty Minutes Later

Delia's POV

'Where is Melinda? She has been gone an hour to pick up Professor Payne, his flight was scheduled to land Forty Minutes.'

Malinda chose that moment to walk back into the store. She did **not **look happy. She looked…sad? ...confused? "Hey Melinda, what's wrong?"

"He didn't come in on the flight," Melinda answered, "and I don't know why. He never boarded in the Himalayas. I talked to some of the people he had worked with. They took jeeps down the mountain, he was on the last one, but nobody from that jeep boarded. They never pulled in. They don't know why." She concluded.

I walked around from behind the counter, and pulled her into a hug, "It's OK." I told her, she was worried, she was afraid something happened to him, like it happened to Andrea a while back. She died because she knew about Melinda's gift, Malinda couldn't get in touch with her in time, and Andrea died. Since then Melinda got like this if something happened and she couldn't contact them, she worried. "I'm sure he's fine, he's tough. Besides if he was dead, he would find some way to let you know. You would see him, his ghost anyway, and you haven't."

We stood there a few minutes then pulled out of the hug, I could see tears on her cheeks, and a lot more in her eyes, but she didn't seem as upset as before. "Thanks," she told me, wiping the tears away that had started to fall, "I'm sure you're right." Then she gave that smile of hers, that only she could give, "by the way, how was last night?" Then started to tidy up a bit.

I grinned, "It was great, he took me out to eat at that new Italian restaurant down the street, bought me red roses."

"Aww, how sweet," Then the door opened, bell sounding and we got back to work.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, push that button at the bottom of the page and review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. Thanks for the reviews from ghostwhispererintraining, halfvamp9, and cloverski9114.

Sorry, it is shorter than previous chapters, but hope you enjoy anyway.

Enjoy, R&R please.

* * *

Melinda's POV

6 Months Later- Same as it Never Was Antiques

I had just checking out a family who had bought the little girl's grandmother an old porcelain tea set, according to the mom; the grandmother collected old tea sets.

They were just exiting when I saw him, a guy walking towards the store, he looked familiar, but I wasn't sure where from. He stopped outside the shop and left.

Rick's POV-an hour earlier

I exited the lane, it had taken an extra six months, but I was finally home. It felt good to be me, it had that homey feel I missed, it had the smell that I missed. A few minutes after I exited the plane I decided where to head, home, university, or Melinda's shop.

I decided on Melinda's, not really much of a choice. 'She does deserve a reason for me not returning on the plane.' I had to walk to the shop; it wasn't that far, only across the park.

As I got closer to the store I noticed Melinda cashing out a mom and daughter. They were chatting, Melinda looked happy, but…something was off. She looked tired, worn, possibly a little sad, even under that big smile she had.

'How long has she been like this? Hasn't anyone noticed? Don't they care?' were my first thoughts, but they were quickly replaced, 'She had probably been like this for a while, it was gradual. I only notice because I have been away so long.'

As I got closer to the shop my nerve disappeared. I made it to the door and froze, 'What do I say?' I turned and left before even entered the store, and headed toward my house. 'I should have gone in. I should have talked to her.' I scolded myself.

Meanwhile Melinda's POV

"Delia?" I called.

"Yeah? Something wrong?" Delia responded coming up the stairs.

"Could you watch the store?" I asked her.

"Sure, is it something to do with that thing you do?" She asked me.

"Not sure," I told her, "but, I don't think so."

"OK, just fill me in when you get back." She said.

I promised to do so and left, rushing down the street toward the guy I had seen. He had gotten far in the short time between the time he stopped outside the store and now, I was running to catch up.

Rick's POV

I was only a few houses from my own house when she caught up to me. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice her fall into pace beside me.

"Excuse me?" She said, "You stopped outside me store, is there something I could help you with?" I could hear her breathing hard, she had been running.

"Do you always run after those who stop outside your store but don't come in?" I asked.

That was only part of the reason she came after me, I could see it in her expression. "Um…no…not usually. But…um….you look familiar. So I thought I would see what you wanted."

"Come **on** Melinda," I urged. Me calling her name really surprised her.

"So, I **do **know you, but where from?" She asked.

"You really don't know?" I asked, she shook her head, "You came to me for help on paranormal occurrences. You passed over my dead wife. I left three and a half years ago for a dig. I was suppose to come back six months ago, and didn't without giving you a reason."

He could see the recognition in her eyes, he waited, he wanted her to say it, but she was so stunned that she couldn't. "It's me, Rick."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to LilPinkKitsune, MythStar Black Dragon, Louise, ghostwhispererintraining, halfvamp9, and Gleeful5 for reviewing.

I'm sorry that it has taken so long to update I have been really busy with school and have not had a lot of time to write. But I hope you enjoy.

Please R&R.

* * *

Melinda's POV

"Is it really you?" I ask.

"Of course it's me." He stated, "Who did you think I was?"

"I thought it was you, but with you gone so long, no letter, no reason you didn't come back on the plane, I didn't know what to think. I even thought you were dead." I said a tear trickled down my cheek. "What happened?"

"There was an accident going down the mountain. The jeep flipped, I was threw out. I have been in the hospital since then. I got out and caught the first plane back." Rick said, "I'm sorry I worried you. I should have found a way to contact you."

"Are you OK?" I asked, no wonder he didn't come back on the plane, and no letter would have reached me before now if he had sent one.

"Yeah, I am now. Broke my back, that's all. They wanted to keep an eye on me, in case I developed a concussion or something."

"I'm glad you are OK." I said.

"Thanks." He replied. Neither spoke for a while then he spoke, "How about lunch tomorrow? You can catch me up on what has been going on lately." He offered.

"Sure," I said, "See you tomorrow, then?"

"See you tomorrow." He said, and we both went or ways. I headed to my store, while Rick headed home.

Delia- A Few Minutes Later

When Melinda came back I was just cataloging some things that was just brought in. Melinda looked happier, she had a slight spring in her slip, you wouldn't notice unless you knew her, then you still might not notice.

"What happened, you practically ran out of here?" I asked her.

"I saw Rick Payne." She said, "He came to the door, then left without entering."

"Wait, hasn't he been missing for 6 months?" I said, setting the plate that was in my hand aside and picking up the next item out of the box.

"Yeah, he had an accident coming down the mountain and ended up in the hospital." She told me, "By the way, can you watch the store for a little while for me tomorrow?"

"Of course I can, why?"

"Me and Rick were going to go to lunch, catch up." She said.

I stopped writing, "Wait, you're telling me that for the past 6 months I have tried to get you to go out some and you wouldn't. Now he suddenly shows up and you jump at the chance to go to lunch with him."

Melinda stood there a moment, "I guess I do need to get out more. I tell you what; I'll start going out more."

I shook my head, "OK, as long as you have fun." I continued with the cataloging.

"Thanks Delia." She said.

Rick's POV- the Next Day

I had had a hard time of getting Melinda out of my head the rest of the day yesterday. How I hurt her by not finding some way to contact her let her know I was OK. How she looked in the store as I peered through the door. She had seemed to gain some color, some _life _back after we had started talking.

I had tried to do some things yesterday, power, telephone, and water all turned on, stop by the store for some food, hygiene items, and some other necessities. That was about as far as I happened to get, Melinda kept popping into my head.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry I have not updated lately, I had the chapter wrote 2 weeks ago, but not typed due to only being home long enough to eat and do homework. I have chapter 6 wrote and hope to get it out in less than a week, but I can't promise. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are much appreciated.

Thanks to LilPinkKitsune, AmericanEagleGirl17, and Cheesecake-and-Pengins thank you so much for reviewing.

Please R&R

* * *

Rick's POV

I stopped by Melinda's store the next day around noon to pick her up for lunch. The store wasn't too busy, and Melinda and Delia were behind the counter talking. I caught one sentence from their conversation that made my heart stop, "You should be more careful Malinda," Delia was saying, "You could have been hurt or killed."

'What happened? Is she OK? She looks OK.' My mind sped. A few minutes later my mind focused back on the conversation.

"But, I wasn't," Melinda was saying then paused, "I was careful. There was nothing anyone could have done."

"Hey," I said, walking up to the counter, "What happened?"

Melinda sighed, you could tell she didn't want to talk about it, Delia was the first one to answer, "Melinda here decided to investigate an old house that is about to fall down, when a beam fell right in front of her. To make it worse, she was alone."

"What were you doing?" I asked her, 'She came really close to being killed, _again!_'

"A spirit gave me the address, wanted me to find something there." Melinda said.

"You should take somebody along with you, if only in case something happens and you can't get out, or something." Delia told her.

"Usually I will take Eli with me, but sometimes he is busy and can't come. Last night was one of those times." Melinda told her, then turned to me, "You ready?"

"Of course," I said, giving a nod, then we exited the store.

Melinda's POV

I know I should be more careful, but with last night's situation, well there wasn't much else that could have been done, it couldn't have been avoided. With Jim, Delia, and Rick they can't see spirits, so if the problem was ghost related then they would most likely only get hurt, and none of them would have known that beam was going to fall. And with Eli, he would have been no help with the beam, plus he can only know if a ghost is there if they make a sound, so he would have been about as much help.

"Melinda? You OK?" Rick said, snapping me out of my daze. We were a good distance from the shop now. We were passing a book store and coffee shop on our right.

"I'm fine," I told him as we continued to walk down the sidewalk in silence, I waited a few minutes then asked, "How are you?"

"I'm great, wait I'm better than great, I'm amazing." Rick replied, "What's been happening since I left?"

I paused to think, not really much, "Other than the spirit's, not much. Nothing interesting with them." I told him, knowing he would ask if there was anything interesting with any of them, "Though without you here it has been tougher finding information. Eli's been helping some, but..." I trailed off.

"Well, I'm back now." Rick replied, "I know I'm not much help in the talking to spirit area, but I will help anyway I can. All you have to do is ask." Rick told me. I nodded and smiled.

I knew he would help if I asked, but it was still great to hear him say it. "By the way, anything interesting on the dig?" I asked.

"Not really," Rick said then reached into his pocket, "But, I did find a weird 'statue'." He said handing something small and black to me, "Mind taking a look, and tell me what you think?" He asked.

"Sure" I said taking the statue, it was small and cool to the touch, at a glance, and possibly longer, you would think it was an ordinary rock, but once you stated to feel it you could feel the features in the statue. "I don't know why, but it seems...familiar." I handed it back to him.

"I thought so to," he said taking it back and placing it in his pocket. "Do you know anything about it?" I asked him.

"No, I haven't had any time to research it to any extent. They were going to toss it." Rick informs me as we arrived at the restaurant.

Later after Dinner- Melinda's POV

We had a great lunch. Rick talked about artifacts they found on the dig, and people there. I talked about some of the spirit's I had seen recently. We went our separate ways, he went home, I went to the store. But, the whole time I could tell something was wrong, something he didn't want me to know. I could tell by the way he would say things, and wouldn't say, also by how he acted.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Ghostwhispererintraining for reviewing the last chapter.

I have a big project for school due by the end of next week to do, a concert for school, extra practice for the concert, two tests, for the start of the week, not to mention what the rest of the week has. Exams are also coming up soon, so while I have a chance I will update, may be a few weeks before I update.

Please enjoy, R&R. Also, I do know Jim gets shot in the show, I didn't watch as much of the show after Rick left so I do not know how he was killed so Jim's death will most likely not follow closely to the episode.

* * *

Melinda's POV

It's been two years since Rick returned home. Slowly life fell back to the way it was before he left. Most lunch times I spend either on helping a spirit or with Jim or Rick, sometimes with Eli, and on a rare occasion Delia when both of us can get away from the store.

Now though, I won't eat lunch with Jim, or any other meal, and I won't see him alive ever again, not hold him. Tears started streaming down my face, what am I going to do without him? He's dead, there is nothing I can do about it, and the best thing for him that I can do is to let go and let him cross over, but I can't. I don't want him to leave.

The memories of what happened today came at me once again, for the third time that night, hard.

_One of the town's prisoners had escaped. A while back the guy had come in to the hospital where Jim was working. The fellow had come in with a broken leg, recognizing him from the news Jim reported him to the police. When the guy left the hospital the police was there to take him into custody._

_Today though he had escaped and found his way to a gun. He arrived on our doorstep that evening; I had been out helping a spirit. When I arrived home the police was had the house surrounded._

_"Please, my husband is in their!" I told the nearest officer. _

_"It's OK mam, we will handle it." The police officer told me, but a few minutes later after all the pleading I did to every officer in range they shot the first shadow to move, which happened to be Jim. My life moved in slow motion, "NO!" I screamed, my world was falling apart._

_The officers quickly had the blood up; Jim's body was taken down to the station for analysis. The seen was quickly cleaned up, and they let me back in._

I was sitting on my bed, _OUR _bed, I chided myself. I couldn't sleep, my knees to my chest, I didn't want to be without him, but I couldn't bring myself to move. I should call Rick, Delia, Eli, and Jim's friends, tell them what happened, but I couldn't bring myself to have that conversation, even if I shouldn't be alone.

I sat there all night, remembering all the good times we had.

The Next Day

The next morning as the sun rose, I slowly made my way off the bed. I had to get ready for work. But as I went through my daily routine the morning just seemed to crawl by. After I got ready, Jim appeared beside me, "Melinda," He sighed.

I spun to face him, he hadn't appeared all night. Him just being there pulled at my heart, tears started down my face again. "Jim," I whispered.

"It's OK Mel, I'm not leaving you. I'll stay right here as long as you need me." Jim said in an effort to comfort me, successfully.

My heart leaped at his words, He wasn't leaving me,' But he also needs to cross over.' I chided myself, 'I can't handle this!' Then he started to fade. "I'll be back soon." He said.

Rick's POV- Thirty Minutes Later

I was standing on Melinda's porch, not sure exactly how I got their. All I knew was that she wasn't OK, why she hadn't called, I didn't know, but she needed somebody and Jim wasn't an option.

I knocked on the door for a few minutes, but Melinda never answered, 'She's either not home, or at home and for some reason or another not going to answer. Either way I should leave.' I concluded and turned to step off the porch when the door opened. I turned back, I could see the pain, suffering, sadness, and loss in her eyes. My heart ached, I didn't like seeing her like this, but she had just lost Jim, she should be upset.

"Melinda," I started, but stopped when I wasn't exactly sure how to continue. "I…I…heard a…about Jim. I'm sorry… for your loss. I know how you feel. If you want a friend I'm here for you."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please leave a comment or thought. I hope you enjoyed. Will update as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Thanks to AmericanEagleGirl17 and Cheesecake-and-Pengins for reviewing the previous chapter.

Enjoy, R&R.

* * *

Melinda's POV

I was speechless that Rick had showed up, I hadn't expected that he had heard about Jim's death, I especially hadn't expected him to come by after hearing about it. At most I expected a phone call from any of them.

But here he was, standing on my doorstep. He hadn't called, he had _come! _

'_I…I…heard a…about Jim. I'm sorry… for your loss. I know how you feel. If you want a friend I'm here for you.' _He had said.

I took a step toward. I needed somebody, and yes Jim's spirit was still here, but he couldn't help. I needed a real live, flesh and blood person. I remember on so many occasions in the past Rick hugging me, and that was what I needed now.

He seemed to read my thoughts, as he opened his arms and took that last step towards me, grabbing me in his arms.

We stood there like that for the longest time. He was silent, but still comforting me. I didn't want to pull away, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay standing right now. I turned and made my way into the house, leaving the door open, a silent invitation to come in.

Rick's POV

Melinda had silently pulled away from me and entered her house leaving the door open. Not sure how to take it I entered cautiously to see her walking over to the couch. "Melinda," I said following behind her after closing the door, "How much sleep did you get last night?"

She hesitated a moment, I could see my answer in the dark rings around her eyes, _none._

"I couldn't sleep." She quietly replied. Jim's death had hit her that hard. I took a seat beside her on the coach. She had her knees pulled up to her chest. "What happened?" I asked, she needed to talk about it, no matter how much she didn't want to.

She stayed silent for a while, and then in a quiet voice relayed all that had happened that evening. As she finished her eyes started to close.

"Sleep, Melinda. You need it." I told her.

"Can't," she said, "Need to go in to the store."

"Don't worry about it, I'll call Delia and tell her what happened, tell her you won't be in for a few days." She gave me a nod, and fell unconscious. I sat there another few minutes watching her, 'She is amazing, and beautiful. She looks like an angel right now.' I could still see the pain, hurt, anguish in her as she slept. Thirty minutes later I stood and went to the kitchen.

Pulling out my phone I hit speed-dial 3, Delia answered on the second ring, "Same as it never Was Antiques, how may I help you." Delia said.

"Hey Delia, its Rick. Melinda won't be in today and if I can help it a few more."

"What happened is she OK?" Delia said, you could hear the concern in her voice.

"Jim was shot and killed last night. Melinda is taking it hard and didn't sleep last night; she passed out about thirty minutes ago." I told her.

"OK, when she wakes up tell her I'm sorry if she needs anything don't hesitate to ask. I'll be over later after I close up. She can take off as long as she needs to, I'll be fine here."

"I'll tell her, I'm sure she will be glad to hear it. Thanks," I said and hung up and returned to the living room. Little to either of our knowledge, we were being watched.

Jim's POV

I could see it in their actions, they loved each other. Though they probably wouldn't admit it to themselves or anyone else. I had been able to see it when I was alive too. When I first met Rick and told him I was married to Melinda you could see the disappointment and sadness in his eyes. He liked Melinda and she was married to me so he stood no chance. But, he still cared about her and would do anything for her, and his love for her quickly grew.

Melinda on the other hand didn't like him when she first met him, but she needed help with the supernatural, so she kept coming back to him, and began to fall in love with him. As long as I was still here, and even if I crossed over, if I didn't give her permission, she wouldn't admit her feelings for him or anyone else, and would definitely not try.

That was why I was going to tell them to try, plus he understood the spirit thing, he had stuck with her this long after he found out, he wouldn't leave. He could also see spirits, he had that aura, feel, that _pull _that Melinda did, nobody else alive that could not see the dead was like that. He could take care of her, he would understand. He understood how she felt now; he had been through losing somebody he was in love with when he lost Kate. And Melinda needed somebody who understood how she felt, about her gift, everything.

'I love her, I want her happy. Her not being happy is what is keeping me from crossing over.' I thought, 'and there is only one other person that she can truly be happy with and that is Rick Payne.' That thought is what had driven me to find him this morning after I left her.

* * *

What do you think? Leave a comment or thought, hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to AmericanEagleGirl17 and Ghostwhispererintraining for reviewing the previous chapter.

Different people call meals different things, for this story they will be Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. Not sure if in the show if it mentioned if Rick could cook, for this story he can.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rick's POV

Melinda was asleep all morning and well into the rest of the day until I woke her up that afternoon for dinner. I wasn't sure if she had eaten any breakfast, but I knew she had no lunch and must be really hungry.

Being careful not to frighten her I lightly placed my hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake, "It's around 6 you hungry?" I asked her once she had woken up some, "We could order some take-out, go to a restraint," I said paused then continued, "If you want I could cook."I offered.

"I didn't know you could cook," Malinda replied.

I laughed, "Very few do know, actually, I think you are the only one." I informed her, "I couldn't live off of take-out, restaurants, frozen dinners, canned food, and sandwiches forever. Some can, I tried and couldn't stand it. So," I said, "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"Well…since your cooking hasn't killed you yet," She began.

"Haha, very funny," I told her with a sarcastic tone.

"If you want, you can cook. If it's bad we can always order something later."She finished.

"OR, we can skip me cooking and order something. That way we don't have to chance my _bad _cooking _killing_ you."I suggested.

"Why do that? I want to test out these _amazing _cooking skills that I have just heard of." She said.

'I KNEW I shouldn't have mentioned me cooking.' I thought, giving a half grin.

"Salad is in the fridge, fish in freezer you can cook it any way you like." She told me.

"Don't trust me to put together a meal?" I faked hurt, and headed to the kitchen, truth was I had already scanned her kitchen for something to make for dinner if she chose for me to cook and had decided on just what she had said.

Melinda's POV

I blushed after Rick left; our exchange had been just the opposite of his last question. I trust him fully and was just trying to make it easier on him.

I could hear him in the kitchen shuffling pots, pans, and who knows what else around. When he started the oven a little while later the doorbell rang.

I was unsure if he had heard it or if he had heard it and was going to let me get it, but either way I was glad to be able to do something other than sleep, if only something as simple as answer the door.

When I opened it I found Delia standing there, "Hey Delia, what are you doing here?" I asked her, I hadn't really expected for her to come by, though I should have.

"Wanted to check on you, see if you need anything, and say I'm extremely sorry about Jim." Delia replied, "I had told Rick I would stop by."

"He must have forgotten to mention it." I said, 'probably because of all his worrying and taking care of me.' I added as an afterthought. "Why don't you come in and have some dinner with us." I invited, but not sure if I wanted her to accept or not.

"Hey Delia, glad you could make it." Rick's voce came from behind me. "Join us for dinner, there's more than enough."

"Melinda had just offered," Delia told him.

"Great minds think alike," he replied. They stood there a few minutes, "There is salad and fish baked until golden brown."

Delia sighed then smiled, "OK, you talked me into it." I could tell there was more to her words then she had said.

Delia's POV

"Melinda had just offered," I told Rick, not finishing my sentence, but the unspoken words was there, 'but I'm not sure if I should accept.'

"Great minds think alike," He had replied, his voice and eyes said, 'She offered, she needs you to be there for her. Please stay.'

'Not sure what I would say to her though, how to act.' I told him.

'I don't either; I never had anybody there for me through Kate's death. I wish I had people, _friends_, there. I'm sure she wants them there to.' He finished.

"OK, you talked me into it," I finally said aloud, "I'll stay." I shifted my arm to reveal the bad there, "I brought some dessert as well, fudge and cookies."

Across Town

For the first time ever, more than a handful of dark spirits and ghost whisperers were gathered together.

I stood off to the shadows, hidden. I had called them. None of them knew who I was, or what I looked like and I planned to keep it that way.

I was watching, _analyzing_, them. Learning each one's strengths and weaknesses, I could _sense _them. We were going to bring in a new era, we were going to start something big, and we were going to start it right here in Grandview. Each and every one of us had a part to play, first though Melinda Gordon has to be taken care of.

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment or review.

Does anybody have any idea's (Preferably name, but other ideas are welcome) of the guy or spirit that gethered the other dark spirits and ghost whisperer's? Leave any suggestions in a review, or send me a PM.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to AmericanEagleGirl17 for reviewing the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review, they encourage me to continue writing.

Here is the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Melinda's POV  
Dinner went really smoothly; when we had first started nobody said anything, not really sure just what to say. But, conversation was soon started when Delia asked about Rick's fish, he informed her that he used a special sauce he had developed, and that he would gladly make her some of the sauce, but refused to give her the actual recipe.

I did have to admit, he was a really good cook and he had made the best fish I had ever tasted.

Later That Night: Around Midnight

Delia had left earlier that night, something about having a lot of work to do for tomorrow. Rick decided to stay around for at least another day and had said he would take the couch, allowing me to take my bed. I found myself wishing that we had a spare bedroom. Jim and I had wanted to fix a room up, but between him at work so much recently and going back to school, and me with helping the spirits we had not had time, and it remained undone.

We sat on the couch in the living room, the TV was still on from earlier, but both of us had quit watching it an hour or two earlier. Rick was talking about some of the papers that his students had written earlier that week. I couldn't tell you how we had originally got on the topic of the papers, but I was glad for it.

15 minutes later he had finished and I announced I was headed to bed. When I arrived in my room I found Jim sitting on the bed. "Hey Melinda." He said when I entered the room. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Hey Jim," I replied, "Where have you been?" I asked him.

"Around, I looked in on mom, looked in on some friends, but mainly I watched you. I wanted to make sure you would be OK without me." Jim said sadness in his voice, "I'm ready to cross over. I know you will be OK without me."

"NO!" I screamed, "I don't want you to leave!" I yelled bursting into tears and crumpling the floor. 'He promised! He PROMISED not to leave me!' Was repeating over and over in my head

Rick came running up the stairs, going up them two at a time, when he entered the room Jim, from his spot on the bed, and me, from my spot on the floor, turned to look at him. "Are…you…OK?" He asked breathless.

I nodded, "Yes, I didn't mean to scare you." I said, tears still streaming down my face, I _was_ sorry that I scared him, but I was not sorry that I had screamed and yelled at Jim.

He sat down on the floor beside me and took me in his arms. It felt comforting to be in his arms, but with Jim there it didn't feel right. But in that instant I didn't care, I needed somebody, and the only somebody there that could hold me was Rick. We sat there a few minutes, "What happened?" He asked a few minutes later.

I couldn't answer, I didn't _want _to answer, like it would make it any realer, _confirm it_,if I did say it aloud.

He sighed, I could feel it in his chest as he took a deap breath and letting the air out. "You're crossing over, aren't you." He said it as a question, but it was more of a statement. As he said it he turned his head and looked squarely at Jim.

"Yeah, I didn't want to upset her though. I mean I knew it would upset her bad but," He said, stopping to shake his head, "Not _this _bad. Maybe I should stay."

Rick shook his head, "The longer you wait, the harder it will be to leave. The light will disappear, and when you can see it again you will be attached and not want to go." Rick said.

My world froze, I became oblivious to what was going on around me. It had hit me then, for some reason it hadn't clicked a few minutes earlier, _'Rick can see Jim!' _I had seen him turn and look right at Jim, he had never been able to tell right where a ghost was, especially one I wasn't talking to at the moment, but he turned right to him and carried out a conversation with him. _And he was doing it calmly._

"Melinda," Jim said a few minutes later, bringing me out of my thoughts, "I'm leaving, I'm going to cross."

"But, I don't want you to leave. What am I suppose to do without you?" I said.

"Melinda, the way you are around Rick, I'm know you will be fine." Jim said, and then smiled, "Just looking at you two right now confirms it." He said, then turned away from us, and started walking toward a corner, where the light was for him.

"Jim." I said, stopping him, "I love you."

"I love you too. I will wait for you on the other side, just…don't come too soon. You have your life ahead of you." Jim said, "Plus, you have to keep Rick in line."

I nodded, understanding, he was giving permission for me and Rick to get together. "I will, I'll live my life for both of us." I said, he nodded, smiling, the last time I would see him smile like that before I died, turned and walked into the light, disappearing.

I missed him already, "Rick?" I said.

He looked down at me, "Yeah?"

"Will it get any better?" I asked, "Missing him I mean." I quickly added.

"Not really, but you will be able to handle it easier." He replied. I nodded, I understood what he meant.

* * *

Thanks for reading, leave a comment or thought, please!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter.

I hope you enjoy! Please review.

* * *

Meanwhile- Rick's POV

I heard Melinda scream, my heart skipped a beat and I began to panic, then I heard her yell. I got up faster than I ever did, but at that moment in time it didn't seem fast enough. I dashed to the stairs and ran up them two at a time.

'What happened? Is she OK?' were the first thoughts I had after that scream. When I reached the doorway to her bedroom the first thing I noticed was her on the floor, the second thing I noticed was Jim on the bed. "Are…you…OK?" I asked her breathless.

She gave me a nod, "Yeah, I didn't mean to scare you."I could tell through her voice that she was sorry that she had scared me. Not necessarily screaming and yelling at Jim, 'but at least she's Ok.' I thought.

I took a seat beside her on the floor and pulled her into my arms. "What happened?" I asked her, but I had a feeling I already knew, Jim was ready to cross. I waited for a while until it seemed like I wasn't going to get an answer from her I knew I would have to get one from Jim.

I sighed, this was not the way I wanted to tell Melinda I could see and hear spirits, but I had no other choice, she wasn't going to tell me.

I turned my head towards Jim, "You're crossing over, aren't you." I said.

"Yeah, I didn't want to upset her though. I mean I knew it would upset her bad but," He said, stopping to shake his head, "Not _this _bad. Maybe I should stay."

I shook my head, this wasn't good. If he didn't go now, it would be even harder for him to leave later. "The longer you wait, the harder it will be to leave. The light will disappear, and when you can see it again you will be attached and not want to go."

I could feel Melinda tighten in my arms, 'she's realized that I can do the same thing she can.'

"I know, but if she doesn't want me to go I should stay, watch over her. And, I don't want to hurt her. I promised her I would stay." Jim said.

"Yeah, you promised her you would stay _as long as she needed you._" I said, "I'll take care of her for you."

Jim nodded, he had known it was going to be hard to go, to leave her, but top leave he needed her to let him go. "Melinda, the way you are around Rick, I'm know you will be fine." Jim said, and then smiled, "Just looking at you two right now confirms it." He said, then turned away from us, and started walking toward a corner, where the light was for him.

"Jim," She said, stopping him, "I love you."

That was all he needed to be able to go, "I love you too. I will wait for you on the other side, just…don't come too soon. You have your life ahead of you." Jim said, "Plus, you have to keep Rick in line."

Melinda nodded, she understood what he meant. "I will, I'll live my life for both of us." she said, he nodded, smiling, turned and walked into the light, disappearing.

"Rick?" She said, a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" I said, looking down at her.

"Will it get any better?" She asked, "Missing him."

I gave her the most honest answer I could, "Not really, but you will be able to handle it easier." She gave a nod, she understood what I meant.

We sat there for another 15 minutes, when I felt Melinda starting to doze off in my arms. "Come on, you should probably get in bed before you fall asleep on the floor and I have to pick you up." I told her.

Her reply came a few seconds later, "OK." She seemed reluctant for some reason. I let go of her as we stood up and I headed toward the door.

I looked back at her when I was exiting the door, she hadn't moved from her spot. "Melinda, are you all right?" I asked, and re-entered the room.

She shook her head. Barely noticeable, but I noticed. She was reluctant to ask for anything.

"You need anything?" I asked her.

She didn't answer for a little while; I began to wonder if she would give an answer, until she said, "Rick?" then paused, "would you stay with me tonight?"

I gave a little smile, "Sure, you just had to ask." I said.

Meanwhile- Melinda's POV

I began to doze off in Rick's arms. I hadn't wanted to get up; I had wanted to stay in his arms the rest of the night. I felt comfort, love in his arms, but I knew he was right. 'Wouldn't want him getting hurt picking me up off the floor.' I thought to myself as a joke.

Once we stood up I stayed rooted in spot. I was reluctant to ask for him to stay. I was afraid he would think my request childish, refuse to stay, laugh, or any of the other horrifying scenarios that were playing in my head.

When it seemed like he wasn't going to leave till he heard what I wanted I decided the worst it would do is push him away. If he really cared about me he wouldn't laugh or leave. I never expected him to agree. Then I saw that smile of his, the one that made butterflies in my stomach. I never admitted it before, and if Jim was still alive I still wouldn't, but I loved Rick.

I loved him as much as Jim, maybe even more, but in a totally different way. How had I denied that I loved him, it was so obvious. I don't know when it happened, but I was glad for it, at least I wasn't alone not that Jim was really gone.

* * *

There is the chapter I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review before you go!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone sorry it's been so long since I updated, I was working on my other story since it had been a month since I had updated it, and since I updated it I have been working on this chapter and discarding ideas.

Thanks to Ghostwhispererintraining and AmericanEagleGirl17 for reviewing!

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please R&R.

* * *

Rick's POV

I held Melinda in my arms as she slept; she had fallen asleep almost instantly. 'Good thing we had moved to the bed when we did or I would have had to pick her up, which would probably have woke her up, which I _don't_ want to do.' I thought.

I glanced down at her face, 'she looks so at peace, more at peace than she has since I returned from the Himalayas.'

Sometime later, I jerked awake by a knock on the door. I glanced down at Melinda, still sleeping, and placed her on the other side of the bed. I carefully got up so as not to wake her and made my way downstairs.

'Who would be calling on Melinda at this time of night?' I thought, pausing long enough to move the curtain covering the window of the door and glance out, my thoughts instantly switched, 'What does he want with Melinda this time! Why is he here this late at night?' I debated opening the door, anytime he showed up something bad happened to Melinda, but if I didn't open the door he would wake Melinda.

Reluctantly I opened the door, Gabriel standing there fist raised to knock again, and putting it down once he saw me.

"Where's Melinda? And what are you doing here?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Melinda's asleep, like any other person at this time of night," I said keeping my voice in check. "And where I would be if _you _didn't me up. So, what do you want with Melinda at this time of night?" I launched. Completely avoiding the question of why I was here.

"I'll only talk to Melinda." He said.

"You will have to wait till at least tomorrow or tell me." I replied.

"Tell her that I'll be in the park at noon tomorrow if she wants to find out why I'm here." He said and turned and left.

'What was _that _about?' I questioned, not really sure if I should tell Melinda about the little _chat_ with Gabriel, and headed inside to the couch and laid down for a few more hours of sleep.

Melinda's POV  
The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was alone. 'Where's Rick?' I thought, 'When did he leave? Why did he leave?'

Not really noticing what I was doing I went through my morning routine, changed clothes, and went downstairs, and froze at the bottom to find Rick asleep on the couch, 'Why is he sleeping there?' I thought. As soon as my feet hit the bottom of the stairs he jumped up, 'I didn't mean to wake him!' I thought, and then I realized I hadn't made that much noise, 'Does he always sleep that light?'

"Morning Melinda." He said shooting me that smile of his, "You OK?"

"Great, best sleep I've had in a while." I paused, "When did you come down?" I asked. I saw the look in his eyes, something happened and he really didn't want to talk about it, that gave me another thought, ' we needed to talk about the not letting me know about the seeing and hearing spirits thing.' Another subject he would probably want to avoid.

He sighed, "Early this morning, I'm not sure what time. Somebody was at the door."

"Who?" I asked, why hadn't he woke me and who would be at the door that early?

He didn't answer for a few minutes, "Gabriel." He said in a low voice.

"What did _he_ want?" I asked, venom clear in my voice.

"Not sure, he wouldn't tell me, said he would only talk to you, and if you wanted to know then to meet him in the park at noon."

"Should I go?" I asked him.

"Probably not, every time he shows up something bad happens. But, if you do choose to go, don't go alone." He replied.

I nodded, I agreed trouble always came when he was around, but if there was trouble I should find out. I wasn't about to go alone thought, not after the tunnel that he sealed me in.

Sometime during the conversation we had went to the kitchen and started breakfast.

"By the way, we need to talk about this hearing and seeing spirits thing that you never mentioned." I said.

Rick's POV  
'I knew this conversation was coming, but I want to talk about it less than telling Melinda about Gabriel, at least we both see him as trouble.' I thought.

"Sorry, I was going to say something, but…I could never find the right time to tell you. Imagine the conversation: _Hey Melinda guess what I can see and hear spirit's now!_ How do you think that conversation would go? I couldn't spring it out of nowhere." I said, and then realized I had started yelling sometime along the way, "Sorry, didn't mean to raise my voice. I just wished I could have told you myself under different circumstances."

"Well, you got your wish. You can see spirits the way they look, instead of using all those machines. Is it as amazing as you imagined?"

"Better that heat images, but I could live without something's." I said.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, I'm **really **sorry about this update taking so long. As some of you know my grandmother has been in and out of the hospital, I have been busy with band, getting ready for camp, been out of state and some other things. With having Band Camp for the next 2-3 weeks I don't know how long it will be before I can update again.

I did have an author's note for chapter 12, I replaced it with chapter 12.

After that I would like to thank Kailey12, AmericanEagleGirl17, and Cheesecake-and-Pengins for reviewing Chapter 11.

Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it is a bit short.

Don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

**Melinda's POV-11:30 am**

Rick and I entered the park in search of Gabriel. I had talked out my thoughts with Rick about coming, but one thought decided it: trouble always follows Gabriel; meeting with him would give me a better idea of what he was planning.

Once I mentioned that on thought it was decided we were going to meet up with him. It wasn't long before Gabriel walked up to us.

"Hello Melinda," he said walking up to us.

"Gabriel, what are you up to?" I asked, I was **not **in the mood for this and really didn't feel like being here.

"Cutting to the chase I see. Do I have to be up to something to visit?" He replied tone even.

"No, but this is you we are talking about. The only time you are around is when you are causing trouble." I retorted, "So, what are you up to?"

"Ok, ok. Calm down, somebody's no happy." Gabriel said, now **that **got my blood boiling, "I," he continued, but I cut him off.

"**NO! **I'm not happy! For your **information **my husband **died **two nights ago!" I yelled at him.

He stood silent for a minute, "I'm going to tell you this once, leave town now, while you still can. **Black Water **is coming, and there is **nothing **you can do." He said, "Oh, to one last thing before I leave you to your mourning, the owner of the statue belongs to **him**." He said, "Don't interfere." He then turned and left.

Rick's POV  
'Who or what is this Black Water that he mentioned? What statue is he talking about? Why is the owner of his statue important?' I thought.

"How come anytime I talk to him I get more questions than answers?" Melinda asked.

I shook my head, I felt the same way. After any of her "talks" with Gabriel I was always left with things to look up, confused, and with more questions than answers. "I'll look up some things up, starting with this Black Water."

"Thanks," she replied, "I wonder why he told me to leave."

"Don't worry about it, probably trying to scare you away." I told her, but I myself didn't believe what I told her, just by the sound of his voice.

Melinda's POV: A Few days Later in Rick's Office at the University

"Come down to my office, I have some things to tell you!" Rick had exclaimed earlier over the phone.

"I found it!" He yelled once I entered his office.

"What did you find?" I asked him, knowing he wanted me to ask.

"Black Water, I know who he is…well, in a sense. He was a dark ghost whisperer who lived in the 1700's. Nobody knew his real name, they had begun to call him the name Black Water and the name just stuck. He was so strong he could pull or push somebody back into a body, against their will. Legend says that any power you have alive is magnified when you are dead. Imagine that much power magnified three, four, or five times. He could plunge all of Grandview into Darkness. Even block spirits from crossing over." Rick said, "This is bad, you know how I said to not worry about Gabriel telling you to leave, he was probably trying to scare you?" I nodded, yeah, "I really think he meant what he said, like every word and then some, but why would he…" Rick said, then stopped mid-sentence, eyes flashed black, if I wasn't looking at his face, I would have missed it.

"**Hello Melinda." **A voice that was different from Rick's came from his body. Then his eyes flashed black once again, for less time, and then Rick fell to the floor, passed out.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

I am sorry for such a long delay in updates. Marching band is slowing down, so I am going to try to update regularly again. It will probably still be a while before I make regular updates again, but I will update you all for sticking with me for this long. Special thanks to answeris42 for reviewing for the previous chapter.

Please Review.

* * *

Melinda's POV

As I saw Rick's eyes close and him starting to fall to the floor, my world froze. I didn't think about anything else, not Gabriel, not Black Water, not even who the owner of the statue was or what it meant. Only Rick was in my mind, and whether or not he was ok. It was then in that moment I realized- I love him, I love Rick Payne. If he wasn't ok my world would crumble, and there would be nothing left.

I tried to go to Rick when I saw his eyes close as he started to fall, as he fell to catch him, or to check on him when he hit the ground, but I couldn't get my feet to move, they were frozen in place, I couldn't move. I barely even registered it when professors came in and somebody dialing 911 and the emergency people coming in. I attempted to ride to the hospital with him, but was not allowed on the ambulance due to not being his family, so I followed them to the hospital.

_The scene kept replaying in my mind, Black Water saying, "Hello, Melinda," through Rick. Then Rick's eyes close, body start swaying back and forth, and then he started to slump forward. Finally I saw Rick's body making the plummet to the floor. Then a "thud" sounded through the room from Rick's head hitting the floor._

Once we arrived at the hospital the doctors immediately took Rick back leaving me in the waiting room. I had a hard time staying still; I sat for a short while but quickly became restless so I began pacing around the floor.

A few hours later the doctors came out "Melinda Gordon?" he asked. I gave short, but firm nod indicating that yes I was Melinda Gordon. "It is listed here that you are Rick Payne's emergency contact?" He continued I gave another nod; we had both changed our contact's to each other earlier in the day in case something happening, we just never thought it would happen this soon. "Would you like to go see him?" He asked, I nodded a third time so he guided me back to Rick's room. As we went to into the room I noticed two things, one the ton of wires attached to Rick, but was normal in the hospital. The second thing was the figure beside Rick's bed with their back to the door; a ghost. Startled, I froze.

The doctor noticed that I froze and commented saying "We haven't had any luck waking him up. It's like he put himself into a coma. Was there anything that could have caused this, anything he could have mentioned, possibly pains?"

I paused, there was one thing, the Black Water incident right before he passed out, but there was no possible was that I could mention that, "Nothing comes to mind," I told the doctor, "One minute he was fine nothing wrong and carrying on a conversation with me, the next thing I know he was falling to the floor."

"Well, if you happen to think of anything, no matter how trivial and minor you may seem to think it is, please tell us." He told me, "For now our best hope is that he will wake up on his own. Though we will not give up trying everything we can. We have our best doctor's in this hospital on his case." He paused, "You're welcome to stay as long as you want with him. I will check back on him soon to see if there is any change in his condition." He finished.

I nodding signaling I was going to stay and the doctor turned and left to check on some other patients. I then turned and entered the room, as I entered the ghost turned to face me.

* * *

Thank you for reading the chapter. Please Please take a few minutes click the button below and review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone,

Thank you all for being patient with me. A special thank you to JackSam, Cheesecake-and-Pengins, and helen carter for reviewing Chapter 13.

Thank you for reading, please take a minute after you read to leave a comment- Thank you.

* * *

"Rick," I whispered as I entered the room and closed the door, "No, it can't be, he can't die on me too." I mumbled. I had frozen in spot. 'He can't be dead, not after I just figured out my feelings for him.' I thought.

"Melinda." He said fully facing me now, "What happened to me? Am I… am I dead?" He asked me.

"Whether you are dead or not, I don't know," I said as I risked a glance at the heart monitor, "Your heart monitor for your body shows you are alive and have a good, strong heartbeat, which doesn't support you being dead. " I'm not sure who I was trying to convince more- him or me. "As for what happened all I really know is Black Water possessed your body, and then a few seconds later you passed out." I informed him.

He stood still and quiet for a few minutes digesting all the new information I had just given him. "I'm dead," he then said, "I'm dead, my body is alive, but my spirit is separated from my body." You could see in his eyes that he was scared; I had never seen him so scared in all the time I have known him. But, what could I do, I was just as scared as he was, I was scared I was going to lose him, I didn't want him dead just as much as he didn't want himself dead. Tears then decided to start building in my eyes.

"Oh, Melinda," He said when he saw the tears in my eyes, "Please don't cry. I'm sorry, I would give you a hug, but at the present moment, that seems impossible" He said, "I didn't mean to make you upset, but you know me, my mouth runs before I can think it all the way through." He started to ramble. I broke into a small smile. The tears started to slow down to a trickle down my face, and come to a stop a few seconds later.

"I'm scared," I told him, "I'm scared of losing you, I just lost Jim, I...I can't lose you as well." I told him.

"Don't worry Melinda, you won't." He said, trying to calm my fears, "You can't get rid of me that easy," He said.

"Rick," I said seriously, "I... I wanted to tell you something, but I'm not sure if it's the right time. It doesn't feel like the right time. I want to tell you now though, in case, well…" It was then that he cu t me off.

"Please do not talk like that Melinda; of COURSE I'll wake up. So, if it isn't the right time and it's something we want to be alive for wait till then."

I gave a small nod, "I understand, but it's something that I REALLY want to tell you." I said, drawing in a huge breath, "Rick, I lo…" But it was in that instant that a dark shape, almost like a person's shadow exited Rick's unconscious body, and Rick's body was pulled into his body.

Forgetting about what I was saying, I rushed over to Rick's body, "Rick!" I exclaimed, but his body remained unchanged, the only sign of life was him breathing and the heart monitors beep above the bead.

I sat by his bead waiting for him to wake up, a few hours later he finally opened his eyes, "Rick, you're awake!" I said.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys,

Sorry for taking so long to update, but this chapter is a little longer, so I hope it makes up for it. I hope you enjoy it; this is the last couple of chapter's in Rick's POV.

Thanks to JackSam and Cheesecake-and-Pengins for reviewing.

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Rick's POV (FINALLY)

I looked around to find a black void surrounding me, I couldn't remember anything, slowly but surely my memory returned to me.

I remembered telling Melinda what I had found out about _him_. The last sentence I was saying was that Gabriel meant every word that he said, but why would he warn us, specifically Melinda. But, before I could complete that sentence I felt a pull, like I was being pulled backward, but my body stayed still, and everything went black.

I was in this black void for what seemed like an eternity, but could have easily been a few minutes; I was pulled out of this void. But, what I was scared me, in front of me was my body on a table being cut open and worked on by a bunch of doctors.

I debated for a few minutes if I should stick around, or leave. I decided to stick with my body, but I had a few questions that I couldn't answer and I wasn't sure anyone else could either. 'Why are they operating? Is it the reason I'm currently a ghost? Or is there another reason altogether.' I pondered these questions for a long time, but never found any answers. A few times I tried to enter my body, but for some reason found it impossible. So, I stood by my body and waited.

Sometime later I heard Melinda and the doctor talking and headed toward the room. I started getting butterflies in my stomach and an ache in my chest, I love her so much, but I also knew that she could never love me. Besides, she's was still getting over Jim's death, and I could never take advantage of that.

I heard Melinda and the doctor drawing closer, they were talking about me and the accident; I tuned them out, knowing I would ask Melinda later, also if it had anything to do with a ghost specifically _him_ she definitely wouldn't tell a doctor. Besides, if- no _when_-I got back in my body and woke up probably wouldn't remember any of it.

I did concentrate on the sound of Melinda's voice; it was the sweetest sound I had ever heard. I was so wrapped up in the sound of her voice I didn't hear it when they stopped outside the door.

When I heard the doctor leave and Melinda enter soon after. I had made a decision a few minutes ago, albeit a _quick _and _unthough through _decision, to let Melinda know I was currently a ghost.

As I turned around I saw surprise and shock jump to her face instantly, and I instantly regretted my decision. We stood in silence for a few minutes before I decided to ask the question she probably expected me to ask, but that I was dreading, "What happened…am I dead?" '_For good this time'_ I added to myself.

Melinda told me what happened- Black Water possessed me, she also said she wasn't sure whether I was alive or dear. Evidence pointed to both, bit for some reason she didn't seem sure of herself on it.

Everything hit me full force, I couldn't get back in my body because I was dead, I don't know why I said it, it was stupid to say, but I did. "I'm dead, my body is alive, but I am not." I said, quietly to myself, or at least that's what I thought. Because the next thing I knew Melinda was in tears. 'No don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry, especially when there is nothing I can do to help.'

"Oh, Melinda, please don't cry. I would comfort you, but I can't." I told her. I wanted to hold her, something, but there was nothing I was physically able to do, no matter how much I wanted to.

"I didn't mean to upset you, but you know me, my mouth goes before my brain filters." I rambled till she broke into a small smile, then the tears started to slow.

"I'm scared," She said, 'Try how I feel then.' I thought. 'At least you're not a ghost; at least you know you will be alive tomorrow. Great, now I'm rambling in my head.'

"I'm scared," she continued, "of losing you. I just lost Jim, I…I can't lose you as well." She said. That surprised me, 'Now, I know why the tears started so easy.'

"Don't worry Melinda, you won't. You can't get rid of me that easy." I told her, causing her to laugh, 'but, I could be dead for good, I don't know.'

"Rick," She said seriously, "I…I wanted to tell you, but I'm not sure if it's the right time. I want to tell you now though in case, you know, you don't get your body back." Now my interest was piqued, but she needs to stay confident that I can come back to the side of the living.

"Don't talk like that Melinda, of COURSE I'll wake up. So, if it's something I want to be alive to say and hear save it for then." I told her, but really wanting to hear it now. She gave a sharp nod, but I could tell she wanted the opposite.

"I understand, but I REALLY want to tell you." She said impatiently." She said, impatiently then drawing in a large breath.

"Rick I l…"But, that's as far as she got because at that moment a dark cloud or shadow exited my body and I was pulled into my body. 'Wait, I want to hear what she has to say!' I screamed in my head and fought the pull, but it did no good.

But, there was also something Melinda needed to know that I wasn't sure I would remember when I woke, if I woke. When I looked at the dark cloud/ shadow my mind instantly knew who it was, no question. It was Dark Water.

* * *

Thanks for leaving. Please take some tine to review.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone, sorry it has taken so long for this chapter. Teachers have been cramming with exams that are beginning tomorrow. I also have a couple ideas for new stories I'm thinking about doing.

Thanks to JackSam and blue talith for reviewing chapter 15.

* * *

Melinda's POV

I sat there for some time, trying to speak even move my mouth but to no avail. We stayed in our positions, me sitting in the chair, and him lying on the bed, staring at each other, for some time. Finally, he cracked giving me one of those big warm smiles that I love, causing me to give him a smile in return.

"Y…you're alive." I choked out. I couldn't believe it, everyone close enough to me to know my secret always got hurt, always promised that they would be OK, always died, and never came back…but…but he had, twice!

"Of course, I told you, you can't get rid of me that easy." He told me. We sat in comfortable silence again, content. Suddenly his face grew serious, "Melinda there is something you should know," he started, I held my breath, please don't tell me you found somebody…well, somebody besides me, "I...I know this will sound…a little weird."

I cut him off, "Look at my…well, our world now, we see spirits, everybody thinks we are weird or crazy." I told him.

"I know," he replied, "this just, this just won't make any since…anyway…it's…like …I misplaced this fact…this memory in my head. And it is something big. I've had memories missing from a concussion before, this doesn't feel the same. It feels like it was…removed."

"Rick, you just woke from a coma…this kind of thing is natural, think on it. Maybe it will come back to you. This isn't the same thing that happened so it will feel different." I told him, not voicing me fears that maybe somebody DID remove the memory.

"Thanks for…not acting like I'm completely loony. Thanks…for…everything Melinda. It means a lot to me."He replied.

"It's not a problem, that's what…friends do." I told him, my voice getting quiet at the end.

"Melinda…um…this…isn't what...I …um…forgot…but…um…different topic…us…um…being friends…"he was rambling again, 'wait, did he not want to be friends? Please no, I can't live without him.' He had continued his rambling, oblivious, to my own inner ramblings, "Too forward?"

"What?"I asked, completely confused and heartbroken.

"Do, I really need to embarrass myself any further?" He asked, I was even more confused now.

"I like you Melinda, as in LIKE you like you. I …I think I'm could be falling in love with you. I have been since I first laid eyes on you." He continued,

"Rick…"

"I know, It's Ok, I understand, it's too soon since Jim's death." He started saying.

"Rick…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Rick!"

"What?"

"Quit talking and listen for a minute," I told him, giving him a look that instantly quieted him, "I like you too, more that friends. Actually I love you. That was what I was trying to tell you before you were pulled back into your body. I don't think I could live without you." I told him, finishing with a smile, I felt myself leaning down towards him.

It was then that the door opened; startled I jumped back into position in the chair. Turning towards the door I found the doctor and nurse walking in.

"Sorry for startling you," he said, "The monitors showed that Mr. Payne had woken up so we were just coming in to check on him."

The doctor and nurse walked over to the bed, the nurse checked Rick's vitals', while the doctor talked to Rick, "Do you remember what happened? Any lightheadedness or Dizziness?" He asked Rick.

"No, I'm not really sure what happened." Rick told him, couldn't really tell him that a spirit took over his body.

"It's Ok, think about it, but don't push it." The doctor told him. "If you remember anything, or you feel any better or worse push the nurse button, they'll get me."

"Thank you." We said as they exited the room.

I turned to Rick to find him deep in thought. "You OK?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just thinking." He replied "Nothing to…to" he stopped talking then and grabbed his head and started screaming in agany

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope to update soon, but exams and a new semester are starting and I don't know when I will be able to. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave me you're thoughts in a review.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that I have not updated in so long. I have been working on papers for school in all my free time. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review.

Thank you to JackSam and Lieutenant of the BVB Army for reviewing the previous chapter.

* * *

Melinda's POV

I quickly stood, rushing to his side, "Rick, Rick?" I asked in desperation, "What's wrong? Can you hear me?" His only answer was more screams. I shook my head, 'No, this can't be happening!' I thought as I reached over and slammed the nurse call button.

"Yes?" a bored nurse's voice came over the speaker.

"Rick Payne woke up a short time ago. H…he's suddenly having head pains…please get a doctor…nurse…somebody in here to help him." I told her, my voice pleading and desperate.

A second later a doctor and two nurses burst in through the door, and rushed to Rick's side with a shot of morphine. Rick was on the bed, thrashing, now more than he was originally.

Quickly, they moved, one nurse to each side of the bed, and the doctor with the morphine went to his IV line. The nurses moved to quickly restrain him, while the doctor made quick work of injecting the medicine. A minute later Rick's thrashing stopped and he fell into a medicine induced sleep/coma.

"Can you tell us what happened?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, but there is not much," I said giving a slight shrug, barely visible, "after his doctor left Rick got really quiet, almost like he was contemplating something. I asked him if he was Ok, in the middle of him saying 'I'm fine.' He grabbed his head and began screaming. That's all that happened, at least from what I saw." I told them, they grew silent a few seconds, I could tell they were thinking, I decided to ask the questions I wanted to, but was afraid of, "What's going on? Will he be OK?"

"We're not sure at this moment." He said a silent 'on the answer to either question.' Was obvious at the end, "He can't hurt himself at the moment though which is good, and we will figure out what is wrong with him. I'm sorry I don't have anything definite."

`I nodded, "I understand…how long should he be out?"

"Hard to say, could be anywhere from a couple of hours to a day. He should be calmer, and we're going to run some tests while he's out."

"I understand, I'll be in the waiting room if you need me." I replied.

I stepped out into the waiting room where the minutes turned and blurred into hours. Pretty soon I lost count of how long I had been out here, when sometime later after Midnight, the doctor's came out with a solemn look, 'Oh, please, no.'

"We have good and bad news."

I nodded, Ok.

"He woke up a few hours ago and…"

I cut him off, "Wait, why am I just now finding out?"

"He told us not to tell you, anyway, since he's woken up nothing has happened. When we ran our tests, they came back negative; we can't find anything wrong with him. If he goes a full 48 hours without an episode, change, or anything being found, we have to release him."

"Ok…when will I be able to see him?"  
"That's the thing; he's claiming no knowledge of you."

Rick's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, the bright lights burned them, I instantly had to close them, and slowly opened them to see several doctors and nurses standing over me.

"What's going on? What happened?" I asked in my need of information.

"What do you remember Mr. Payne?" One asked, though I wasn't sure which one, and where the voice came from.

"Not much," I told them, "I remember the accident that landed me here in the hospital; I had been talking to a…acquaintance, when I passed out. Sometime later after I woke up, my head began to hurt. That's really all I can remember." I told them, "But, can you…not tell Melinda Gordon I woke up, and not let her back to see me, I don't know her."

"Are you sure," One doctor asked, 'You do have her listed as your emergency contact and medical proxy."

"I'm positive. Besides, I'm not dead, unconscious, or unable to make major decisions for myself. Why should it matter? And who changed my file, it's either that or you looked at the wrong file." I told them, why would I give a random stranger…an **enemy** that much power over me?

"Well sir, until we figure out what happened; can you give us the correct info?"

I thought, Kate was down as both emergency contact and medical proxy before, and up until now I hadn't the heart to change it, but I couldn't exactly put down a deceased person down…

"Sure," I said, giving my "co-workers" name and phone number.

"Thank you Mr. Payne," he said after repeating the name and number "we will check out what happened, and get back to you. Also the results of your tests, as soon as they come in, I'll come back in to review them." The doctor said, departing.

I lay on the bed for what seemed like hours, eventually dozing, when I heard a knock, "Come in," I answered figuring it was the doctor with the results.

The door opened slowly, to reveal Melinda Gordon. A woman almost a complete stranger, but I did know a little as my enemy. I help spirits cross, she holds them back from the light.

"What are you doing here?" I sneered, "You put me here?"

She gasped, "You can't really believe that Rick… I'm here as… as you're friend, don't you remember?"

"I remember. I remember you stabbing me in the back and lying to me." I answered angrily, "Drop the innocent act; I'm not going to fall for it."

"I never stabbed you in the back or lied to you Rick," She looked perplexed, she was a good actor, "I'm your friend. I'm not using an 'innocent act' please believe me. I could never stab you in the back or lie to you, I…I…lo…"she halted her words, conflict clearly present in her eyes.

"I don't know who you're trying to fool, but it's not working on me." I told her, then a knock sounded, "Come in," my voice clearly showed agitation. Through the doorway stepped Gabriel.

* * *

Thanks again for reading. Leave a review, please.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone, I know it has been a while since I updated. I have been really busy with getting everything ready for college. I have a very full schedule for the next semester and I don't know how much (if any) time I will have to write. I have also lost all my rough drafts of my story, hopefully I will find them, but if something seems different with the story than what I previously posted; it could very well be because I lost all my notes, ideas, rough drafts, and whatever else I had written down. Anyway, you are probably tired of my rambling, so I'll start the chapter after I say quick thank you to:

blue talith

elggup

Evil-Angel-1010

JackSam.

* * *

Melinda's POV

I froze, 'Why is Gabriel here? How did he know we were here?' I glanced towards Rick, to see relief on his face, 'Why does Rick look so relieved to see Gabriel? I though Rick hated Gabriel. What happened? Why does he think I lied and backstabbed him? Does he not remember earlier? What is going on?' As I pondered these thoughts, Gabriel and Rick carried on their own conversation.

Gabriel's POV

"Hello Rick," I said casting him a kind smile of friendship. Really though, why would I ever be friends with _Rick Payne?_ I have to for now though, "Melinda." I continued, sending her a nod, but she really didn't seem to be paying attention.

Rick's appearance softened immensely once I had entered. So _he's _already started, good, Melinda's probably confused about what's going on. That's probably why she seems out-of-it. 'Oh, well. I warned her.'

"How are you doing, Rick?" I asked as the 'caring friend'.

"I am doing just fine." He said shortly, casting a sideways glance to Melinda, 'Don't want to talk in front of her.' I gave a smile, for the opposite of what he thought. "Thank you for coming, though. You don't know what that means to me. After the backstabbing liars, it's good to know _somebody _cares."

"Of course I'd come. I promised that if anything ever happened to you I'd come, didn't I? And have I ever lied to you?"

"Yeah, you did promise, and no you have never lied to me. You even came right out and told me what you could do, without lying to me." Rick answered.

"I'm sorry anyone ever treated you like they didn't care. Only somebody without a heart could do that. At least you're getting better though."

"Yeah, hopefully I'll be out soon. I have seen enough of hospitals to last me the rest of my life, if not then at least for the next year." Rick rambled, why he would do that, I would like to know.

I gave a short laugh, "I know just how you feel." I replied, knowing he knew at least part of my story. I paused, and then made a comment to help both of us. "I know you are probably really tired. So, how about we get out of your way and let you sleep?" I tried to give a subtle hint that I was just saying it to get Melinda to leave. It would help him relax, and I wouldn't have to worry that she would cause memory retrieval.

Rick gave me an appreciative smile, "Thank you Gabriel. A nap sounds amazing."

"You're welcome." I told him, then "Melinda let's go." I said aiming my words in her direction, startling her from any thoughts she was having. It doesn't matter though, even if she figures it out, it's too late.

"What's going on? I'm not leaving till I get the truth." Melinda said, trying to be stubborn. I bet she will leave when the one person she loves that is alive says he hates her.

"**LEAVE **Melinda. You've hurt me plenty of times. I'm not going to let it happen again. You're not welcome here. NOW LEAVE!" He finished screaming.

I see Melinda's eyes go wide; the plan is working out perfectly.

Melinda's POV

'What? He's NEVER spoken to me like that. I don't think I have heard him speak to anyone like that.' Tears had started coming from my eyes.

"After everything…that we've been through…everything that just happened. You…you're kicking me out?" I ask, not saying the way I took it, hoping I misunderstood.

"I'm **saying **that I HATE you. I NEVER want to see or even **hear **you again. NOW LEAVE!" Rick answered with a screem.

I left silently. 'What happened? What did I do? Why does he hate me?' These thoughts kept replaying in my mind.

"Melinda," Gabriel had followed me out, I hadn't heard him; I was so deep in thought. Though I actually forgot he was even in the room when Rick was screaming at me.

"I suggest you forget about him. Leave Grandview while you still can." He said, then walked back in Rick's room.

Delia's POV: An Hour Later at _Same As It Never Was_

"What happened?" I asked Melinda, who just shook her head, refusing to answer. I had been going at this since she came in, "come on Melinda, you can't keep it bottled up inside."

"Nothing happened," she replied.

"It sure looks like something to me." I replied towards her, she should know by now, she can't fool me.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than she was me with that statement.

"Melinda, I could tell when you walked through that door something was wrong. I haven't seen you like this except when Jim died. Something happened with Rick. Either you can tell me, or I'll just ask him myself."

She was quiet; even more tears were coming from her eyes now than a moment ago. "We admitted to each other that we like each other as more than friends." She said. Startled, my eyes grew twice in size.

"Then why are you so upset, shouldn't you I don't know least spending time with him or something?"

"That's not…why I'm crying." Melinda quickly replied.

"What then?"

"He began having head pains…maybe seizures. They gave him morphine, ran some tests. When he woke up…he…he" she began crying harder now.

"Calm down Melinda." I said giving her a hug, which calmed her down slightly.

"He said I hurt him…Gabriel arrived…they seemed like best buds…he told….he t…told me…t…to leave…and…and th…that he…ha…hated m…me."

"Oh, Melinda, I'm so sorry. I know how much you love him."

Her head jerked up, "how?"

"The way your eyes always light up, your smile brightens when he enters the room. You just seem to cheer up, and figure things out when he is around. You didn't brighten up that much with Jim. I also know he looks at you the same way."

"Oh Delia, you didn't hear the amount of hatred in his voice."

"Maybe, but I know the way he acts around you. He drops whatever he is doing, no matter how important, for you. I also know your ghosts, spirits or whatever can change a person's memory, control their actions, and much more."

Melinda was quiet for a few minutes, "That's it!" she cried in joy, "Thank you so much Delia." She said running out the door.

"You're welcome, and of course I'll cover the store for you." I replied towards the direction she had disappeared to, "At least she's acting better and not crying."

* * *

Thank you for reading, even though it has been a really long time since I updated. As I said earlier I don't know how much time I have to write, but I will continue to write this story, updates just might be few and far between. Again, I'm sorry it took so long.

Please leave a review, they are very much appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone,

I am trying to do updates sooner, but I am having a hard time finding time to write between reading chapters a day for school and papers for school. Luckily, I had a Writing Marathon on Saturday so I was able to write more than of this story then I have been able to since school started.

Thank you guys for reading and please leave a review.

* * *

Melinda's POV

In no time at all I arrived at Rockland University, where classes were changing. Quickly, I jumped out of my jeep and ran inside, past a bunch of the students. I pushed many of them aside, due to me going the opposite way everybody else was, in my hurry to get to Rick's office.

When I had arrived at Rick's office, I slowly turned the handle. There was no doubt in my mind that it would be unlocked, not after the last incident where somebody realized his door was unlocked and locked it for him.

_It was a couple of months before his Sabbatical. The newest spirit had appeared to me a few days earlier, and Rick had been searching for more information on her since she had first appeared. It was only a few hours ago that he had discovered any information, and he asked me to come over immediately. After he had told me that she was 9 years old the day she died, drowned in a lake, and that both parents were alive, but separated. They had separated 2 years before she died, and her father remarried, to a younger woman who he cheated on his wife with. When the girl died, her step-mom was the only one home. Nobody ever knew how she died 5 years ago._

_ We had quickly rushed out when he had finished telling me. The little girl, Annabel, had kept telling me to stop her, save him, but I didn't know who she was talking about. Now I knew, and if I had understood everything Annabel told me, then her step-mom planned to kill him tonight. I just hoped we weren't too late._

_ Rick had hopped into the car with me to get there, and while we were gone one of the staff locked his door, thinking he had forgotten to lock it, which he had. _

_ Later that night, we came back to the University so he could get his car. When he reached into his pocket, he realized he didn't have his keys. It was then he realized that he had left them on his desk in his office. He jumped out of my car without a word and headed into the University. He hadn't said a word to me, and I knew his car was in the opposite direction then he was headed. So, I followed after parking and turning off the car._

_ When I arrived at his office I found him outside it, trying to break in, and ranting. I spent the next 30 minutes calming him down; it ended with me storming off to get somebody who could open the door. Thankfully, somebody was still there cleaning. When I came back he was much calmer, and the guy unlocked the door. Rick made his point that nobody was to ever lock his door. Needless to say, Rick was not a Professor that you wanted to lock the door for._

Since then nobody has locked his door, even after being away for months, so I knew his office was unlocked. Clearing my thoughts, I went back to the situation at hand. I was wary of what I would find what if he really didn't like me? Maybe that was his true feelings for me when Gabriel came in. But, what if those weren't his true feelings? What was I even looking for coming to his office?

'Only one way to find out,' I took a deep breath and on the count of three, through open the door.

Inside looked exactly the same as it always did, except well, Rick wasn't there. Slowly I made a trip around the room, after a good thirty minutes, I reached his desk. 'What am I even looking for?' I asked myself for probably the hundredth time. I started to rummage through his desk and ruffle through the papers hoping to find something to help me. In the midst of going through the papers I knocked the mouse to his computer. The last thing he was looking at came up, and it happened to be the information he was looking at for me. It was about _him_. Rick had never finished saying whatever he had found, so I quickly looked at the website, to see that the screen was in the middle of the webpage. Whatever he had found he had found in the first half of the page and thought that it was something I really needed to know, because he hadn't even finished reading the rest of the webpage.

I decided that whatever it was had been enough for him to call me before he finished his research, so it was definitely something I needed to know. I quickly scrolled to the top of the page and began to read.

_In the 1700's Black Water appeared in a little town, known at the time as SouthWater. Nobody had ever seen him before, but the people could sense a bad vibe coming from him. He never said his name, and everyone began to call him Black Water. They could feel the darkness rolling off of him in waves, and it is said that if you looked him in the eyes you could see the very reflection of everything evil in your life, it reminded people of water. So people began to call him Black Water. It wasn't long after his arrival that there was a meeting called in Town Hall. It was during this that the head of the town suddenly fell over and died. He had not been sick a day in his life, so nobody expected him to fall over dead. Many people began to blame Black Water for the death, since nothing like this had happened since they arrived, then suddenly he shows up and the head of their town was dead? It didn't seem likely to the so many people blamed him and said he was using witchcraft. _

_He suddenly disappeared one night, the same night as another death happened. The preacher's child, only 7 years old, was walking down the road with her parents when the sun was setting. Suddenly her grip on her parents hands loosened, and when they looked at her they found her dead. The townspeople rushed to where Black Water was staying, but he was no longer there._

_A few weeks later he arrived at another town, Gray Wood. He introduced himself as Black Water and asked if they were looking for a medicine man. That he was really experienced, and needed to find a new town, due to a tribe wiping out his whole village while he was away gathering supplies._

_They quickly accepted him in, their medicine man had died a week earlier and they were in desperate need for one since winter was quickly approaching. _

_His first patient was a 10-year-old girl who had the flu, they didn't know what it was then. She was quickly dieing and her parents were desperate to find a way to save her. In a few days, while her parents were away, the girl walking outside healthy. Many occurences like this one happened over the winter._

_Once Spring came he disappeared once again. His trail has been tracked to many other towns during this time. Each one holds a similar story._

_It is believed that in one town, it is expected one of the last he was ever seen at, one of the residents saw him talking to himself, and saying the name of one of the people in town that had recently died. It is unknown why he was doing so. __Many believe that he can see the dead, __others believe he practiced witchcraft and had trapped the spirit of the resident. Many people believe that their is a logical solution about why he was talking to himself, like he was blaming himself for her death. Nobody knows for sure though why he was talking to himself, or even the mysterious occurences that happened in each town that he was in._

_In every town that he had been to there has been discovered a small black statue. It has no discernible features, untill you feel it. If you didn't hold and feel it, you would believe that it was just another rock. Scientist have not discovered what this statue is, or even the purpose. Again there are many speculations about the purpose of this statue. One possible solution is that it was a marker stating that he had been there. Another possible solution it was a warning to the towns not to follow him or try to solve what was happening. Again these are only speculations, and nobody knows for sure what the purpose is._

I looked down on his desk to the book that was lying open. The page was covered in markings, comments, underlining, and highlights. I began to read what he had been looking at.

_Legend has it that there are different levels to those that have the power while they are alive, especially those that can see the dead. But, no matter what level or power that you are, the power you have is multiplied. Depending on how strong the power you have is when you are alive, the more it is strengthened in death. _

_It is said the basic levels of seeing the dead is as following:_

_1. Hearing the dead_

_2. Seeing and hearing the dead_

_3. Seeing, hearing, and smelling the dead_

_4. Seeing, hearing, smelling, and being able to pull a spirit from the living body_

_5. Seeing, hearing, smelling, being able to pull a spirit from the living body, and being able to push a spirit into a living body_

_Each level has multiple levels within these main levels. Depending on how strong and higher up you are the stronger your power will be in death._

I skipped over to the next page. _It is speculated that Black Water was able to see the dead, and was one of, if not the strongest to ever live. He left small, black statues at towns he visited while alive. Many of these statues were left in the possession of a local in the town. These statues marked the owner as belonging to Black Water. _I stopped reading, these statues that both the article on the internet and this book was talking about sounded a lot like the statue Rick brought back with him. 'But that would mean...he is who Gabriel was talking about.'

* * *

That is it for this chapter everyone. I will try to make the chapters longer.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please leave me a review.


End file.
